


The multiverse theory

by Morgaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys with feelings, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, New Year's Eve, Snow, this is totally self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgaine/pseuds/Morgaine
Summary: "There is this theory some muggles have, that our universe is just one of an infinite number of parallel universes. They say that each and every universe is inherently like the others, except for a small detail."





	

Eight year common room, New Year's Eve.

23:10

McGonagall thought it was a good idea for eight year students to spend the end of the Christmas Holidays at school, the first holidays after the war. The war that had left scars on everyone, some more deep than others. 

There are people scattered everywhere across there room, most already tipsy from the firewhisky Neville had smuggled from Aberforth, the idle sound of chatter and the wood cracking in the fireplace filling the air, and the atmosphere couldn’t be more relaxed.

Harry can’t breathe.

He’s sandwiched on the couch between Luna and Hermione and he just, he can’t breathe. He excuses himself, ignoring Hermione telling him about the fireworks Seamus has planned for midnight, and he almost runs out of the common room, his feet taking him as far away from the noise as possible.

He walks and walks, passing through old corridors and new ones, those built in record time after the war to ensure a regular start of the new term, a plan to bring things back to how they used to be, how they’re supposed to be. Harry feels anything but.

He’s almost surprised to see that his feet have brought him to the astronomy tower, even more to hear a sigh coming from the balcony.  
It takes him a minute to spot Malfoy, sitting with his legs dangling from the edge of the tower, a warming charm protecting him from the snow falling gently, the same time it takes Malfoy to realise he’s not alone anymore. 

It’s not like they haven’t seen each other around school, they’ve actually seen each other more than the previous years combined probably, considering they share a common room now and most classes. Usually they just… Acknowledge each other’s presence, and that’s it.

23:21

“You can sit if you want, you’re going to miss the fireworks if you stay all the way over there.”  
Harry stalls. He thought he was going to be alone up here but it seems like wherever he goes something stands in the way of some tranquillity, except, he realises while he’s about to turn around, he can finally breathe. Even if this is where it all happened. Even if the two of them where the only ones to know what really happened up here for a long time. He sits down next to Malfoy, his charm engulfing him in a bubble of warmth that makes the snow melt five inches from his nose.

Malfoy keeps looking down, Seamus and Dean two small stickmen running around in the snow, setting everything up. Harry stares at him, wondering if he should say something, but it’s Malfoy, once again, that breaks the silence.  
“You know, this year is ending and I can’t stop thinking about what I could’ve done differently. I know that if had said no I would’ve died, my mother as well, but maybe things would’ve been better. Maybe he would’ve been defeated sooner and not so many people would’ve had to die.”

Malfoy turns towards Harry, who’s still looking at him and quickly turns to look down. His voice is hoarse when he speaks.  
“There is this theory some muggles have, that our universe is just one of an infinite number of parallel universes. They say that each and every universe is inherently like the others, except for a small detail.”

He doesn’t turn to check if Malfoy is listening, but he notices that he has put his hand next to him. Harry keeps talking, studying his pale fingers in the dim light.  
“Maybe there is a universe in which you said no. One in which you made different choices.” He waits a bit, still studying Malfoy’s lovely (lovely?) hand.  
“Maybe there is a universe in which I shook your hand, that first day of school.”  
That makes Malfoy scoff and almost smile. Harry can’t believe that, for the second time and on the same tower, he’s seeing a side of Malfoy no one has ever seen. He puts his hand down, next to his. He’s never felt calmer. Something’s not right.

“Well then maybe there’s a universe in which your hair is not so ugly”, Malfoy says, finally looking him in the eyes, his tone lighter and his eyes playful, at least until he notices how close their hands are and then there they are, both looking at their hands, wondering who’s going to move first, closer or away.  
Draco does.  
He’s linking his little finger with Harry’s index and Harry is so caught up by this shift of axis that he almost misses Draco’s next sentence.  
“Maybe there is a universe in which I did things right.”

23: 44

That’s it, Harry thinks, taking a proper hold of Draco’s hand and linking their fingers, trying not to get too distracted by the weight of the other boy’s hand in his. He tugs him close, trying to make him understand.  
“Listen to me, because I mean it. What is done is done and we can’t do much about it. We’ll carry it with us always and there will be days where it would feel like we can’t escape it, but it’s not true. A new year is about to start so this is our chance. Unfortunately we only live in this universe but we have our whole lives in front of us to make things right.”  
He is holding Draco’s hands to his chest now, squeezing it. Draco squeezes back.

“Well, thanks Granger”, he says, making Harry snort.  
“Maybe you could show me how to make things right”, Draco says, looking from their hands to Harry’s face.  
Harry looks down, “I’ve done my share of questionable things. I have things I need to make amends for too”, he says, almost a whisper.  
He’s still looking down so he doesn’t see Draco’s other hand sneaking out to lift his chin up, or Draco coming so close for that matter.

23:58

“I know, you imbecile”, and Draco is smiling, he is smiling at Harry and it feels like that time he learned how to fly.  
Draco is already so close, Harry can’t help but get closer.

23:59

“You know, there’s this other muggle tradition…”  
“Just kiss me, you idiot.”

00:00

00:02

“Happy new year, Harry.”

00:05

“Happy new year, Draco.”

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post from tumblr. I'm looking for my inspiration to write, hoping I can't find it in old stories that bring me comfort.


End file.
